Muse and Aqours Anthology
by SupahStarmon
Summary: This is an anthology of Muse/Aqours pairings that come across my mind. From it being cute-fluffy, romance-fluffy, or fluffy-fluffy, it's all from my mind. Recommended pairings are welcomed!
1. Introduction

**"What?! He's putting another story thing that he's just going to delete again?" You may be wondering.**

 **Well, I'm not (hopefully)! This is going to be different. This is going to be an anthology of one-shots I make up involving the idols from one of my favourite animes/music things!**

 **I'll be uploading a story alongside this introduction, so hopefully you will enjoy it.**

 **The things I want you readers to do is:**

 **1\. Leave reviews about the story! I love seeing them and trying to see what I can improve or what people like.**

 **2\. In those reviews, leave a Muse-Muse, Aqours-Aqours, or Muse-Aqours pairing that you would like to see! This was the main issue I had with the first anthology I put up as I felt that I put in too much effort into a story just to be asked for more. I don't have too much invested into these stories, so I won't mind if people just put pairings. However, reviews are appreciated!**

 **That's pretty much it. I can't assure you that this will be uploaded frequently. If I have a lot of schoolwork or have a long story that I would rather focus on, this anthology would be put on the back-burner.**

 **For some stories, there could be continuations. Just to be clear, each story will not be canon to each other. For instance, my Eli/Kanan fic will (obviously) not be related to the Maki/Kanan fic I'm planning to make. When it is canon, I will indicate it in the title of the story.**

 **Now that's it! I hope you enjoy this little project of mine, leave reviews of the story I'll be putting up, favourite/follow if you enjoyed, and give me some pairings to brainstorm! I have some ideas, but it'll be nice to see what you readers would want to see.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Halloween (I know, a bit late)

"Hey, Mari-chi," Nozomi said as she nudged her friend. It worked, as the blonde girl turned around from her seat.

"Nozo-chi? What's up?"

"You've noticed how Kanan-chan and Eli-chi have been acting around each other, right?" The spiritual one asked.

Mari smirked. " _Of course!_ I've known Kanan for years. I've seen her quirks."

"And I've seen Eli-chi's," Nozomi said, returning the grin. "How they always try to act cool around each other..."

"…And how they start to stutter when trying to talk to one another," Mari continued. "We need to set them up! But…how?"

Nozomi grinned. Leaning over to Mari's ear, she whispered her plan to the blonde. Mari grinned back as the two looked at each other evilly.

"Nozo-chi. You _beautiful genius_."

…

"Eli-chi!" Nozomi said from behind her other blonde friend. It was about a week after Mari and Nozomi set their plan. And only one more week before the important date: Halloween.

"Nozomi? What is it?" Eli asked.

The purple-haired girl chuckled. "You know what day it almost is!"

"Hmm…my birthday just passed, though," Eli teased as she brought a finger to her chin.

"Jeez, Eli-chi! Halloween!" Nozomi exclaimed. "Aren't you excited?"

Eli knew that her best friend was referring to that dreaded day. She started to tense up. "Y-You know how I-I feel about that, Nozomi!"

"Oh, come on!" The girl groaned. "I promise that we won't go to anything scary."

"P-Promise?" The blonde asked nervously.

"Nope!"

The blonde sighed. "I knew it. I'm not going if you're going to make fun of me!" Eli crossed her arms and turned away from her friend in exasperation.

"There's going to be people giving away candy," Nozomi cooed.

"I'm not listening to you, Nozomi!"

The spiritual one smirked. "They're giving away giant chocolate."

"…"

"How big is the chocolate?" Eli asked in shame.

 _Hook, line, and sinker. You're too easy to fool, Eli-chi._

…

"Kanan!" Mari squealed as she hugged Kanan's front. She was in an awkward position due to the bluenette being seated. "Ah, just like always…Kanan's chest is so comfortable!"

"Get…off!" Kanan growled as she pushed down Mari's head.

The blonde's head was not resting upon her friend's lap. "I didn't know Kanan's legs were so comfy as well!"

"Mari!" Kanan finally freed herself from Mari's grasp, face flushed from embarrassment. "Before you kill me, what do you want?" Kanan asked, irritated.

"Oh, don't be so sour, Kanan!" Mari teasingly said.

"It's your fault!"

The blonde lightly laughed. "Anyways, we are going out on Halloween!"

"Uh, I never agreed to that," the bluenette plainly replied.

"Of course you did! It'll be fun!" Mari playfully responded back.

"Why me? You've been with Nozomi-chan for quite a while. What about her?" Kanan asked.

"Oh? Do I hear some jealousy coming from the Kanan front?" Mari said, having a huge grin on her face.

"No. It was just something I noticed. Besides, I would much rather be around Dia than you," Kanan teased. It seemed to work as Mari pouted.

"That was mean, Kanan! Now we are forced to go together to the Halloween event!" Mari declared. "There's going to be a lot of games. And obviously, you're scared to face me."

Kanan's attention was quickly turned to that statement. Raising her eyebrow, she looked at her blonde friend (now turned rival) skeptically. "Umm, you do not know what you are talking about. I would beat you in everything that they have."

"Would you now? Is that why you don't want to come to the event?"

Kanan dramatically stood up and pointed at the blonde. "Alright! You're on, Ohara!" Kanan said as she stormed out of the room.

Mari smirked.

 _All according to plan_.

…

Nozo-chi:  
 _Well, I got Eli-chi to come  
How about you?_

Shiny Onee-chan:  
 _Yup!  
Now what?_

Nozo-chi: _  
I'll handle that  
Just make sure that we'll be able to meet up then_

Shiny Onee-chan:  
 _Aye aye!_

* * *

"Alright, Mari. You've been holding this off for a while. I am **so** ready to beat you in everything!" Kanan eagerly said.

"Hey, that's not my fault," Mari replied. "Besides, it wasn't even Halloween. Calm down a bit, would ya?"

The bluenette grumbled. "Not my fault I'm so ready to kick your butt."

The blonde sighed. As the two of them talked, they soon got to the meeting place she would meet her-

"Oh, Mari-chi!" Nozomi said 'in surprise'. "And Kanan-chan, too!"

"Hello, Nozomi." Kanan gracefully bowed. "Is…Eli here…as well?"

The two girls only smirked at how eager and nervous Kanan sounded.

"Looks like someone only needed me for one thing," Nozomi said.

"Hey!"

"I'm already blonde. Am I not a suitable person for you?" Mari said.

"Shut up!"

The two girls stood beside each other, backs touching, and pointed at the flustered bluenette. "You used us!" The two accused the girl (albeit with a playful nature that only they could detect).

"Nozomi? Mari? What the heck are you doing?" Eli said from behind the scene.

"Oh! Eli-chi!" Nozomi excitedly said. "Kanan-chan was just waiting for you."

"W-What?" El shakily responded, not expecting to hear such a surprising, positive, and somewhat embarrassing thing.

"See, Kanan is just so eager to jump into your arms, Eli-chan!" Mari said as she moved herself behind her friend.

"N-No! I was just saying that it would be nice to see y- Whoa!"

Kanan was interrupted as she was pushed from behind, nearly colliding into the Russian blonde. Thankfully, she was caught by said blonde in a somewhat awkward embrace.

They couldn't stand to look at each other, as they were too embarrassed in their position right now. Both of them liked each other, and the only people who knew both sides were their two best friends.

"T-Thanks, Eli," Kanan said, appreciative of the (surprisingly) strong body holding her.

The blonde brushed some of her hair back. "N-No problem." Eli was also liking the toned body she was holding in her arms.

The air between those two lovebirds was awkward, but all Nozomi and Mari could do was sigh in content. Nozomi didn't expect Mari's bold move of pushing their friends together, but she showed her appreciation for the play with some thumbs up. Mari replied in kind with her own set of thumbs.

"Now, let's not waste anymore time, _my pretties!_ " Mari said. "Kanan wanted to battle me in some Halloween games. Ya'll up to come be our cheerleaders?"

"Of course!" Nozomi replied, basically forcing Eli to come along for their master plan of getting their friends set up.

Their first stop was a classic game: apple bobbing.

"Ready to lose, Ohara?" Kanan eagerly said.

"I am ready to beat you, Kanan!" Mari declared.

"You got it, Mari-chi!" Nozomi cheered. "Oh, and you too. I guess."

Kanan ignored the obviously rude comment as she heard the countdown start.

"3…2…1…"

"You can do it, Kanan," the bluenette heard the quiet blonde voice. Her heart warmed from hearing the girl she likes cheer her on.

"You should start now, Kanan-chan," Nozomi giggled out. Kanan was too distracted from hearing Eli's encouragement that she didn't hear the start.

Mari already had 3 apples while Kanan had…nothing.

Trying to quicken her pace to at least tie with her blonde friend, Kanan bobbed and got 2 apples.

Once the time ended, she felt proud that she was able to get as many as she could with her delayed start.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the point of her and Mari being in this game.

" _DEST…ROYED_ …KANAN!" Mari pridefully exclaimed as she high-fived the purple-haired girl. "Looks like you lost your touch, Kanan."

"Grr…" Kanan growled. "This is only the first, Mari! I will beat you every single time!" She saw Mari skip gleefully to the next side game and sighed.

 _I let Eli encourage me once, and I lost all of my focus. I can't let that happen! If Mari beats me in every game, she would never let it go!_

"Umm, Kanan?" Eli said. Kanan turned to see the cute girl her heart's fallen for.

"Y-Yes?" Kanan didn't mean to let that stutter come out, but she couldn't help it. _Eli is just so damn cute!_

Eli was losing her way with her words. Staring into Kanan's shimmering, violet eyes made her heart flutter and her legs shake. _Kanan is so alluring. So pretty._ "Ahem," the blonde coughed out. "I just wanted to say that you did look cool…even with how silly these games are," Eli said as she turned around to not show her embarrassment in front of her crush.

"R-Really?" Kanan laughed out. "I guess it is pretty silly. But…thanks."

"We should probably get going, huh?" Eli joked.

"I guess," Kanan joked back.

Walking side-by-side, the two girls had swirling thoughts about the other.

 _It's nice to be able to walk with each other like this,_ the two both thought.

For about four more games, it was always the same:

Mari easily beat Kanan in every single one.

 _I'm so weak,_ Kanan thought, _to such small cheers from Eli. And now, I have no way to let Mari live this down._

"Ya up for some more, honey?" Mari said with a wide smirk and all the arrogance in the world. She fist bumped Nozomi as the other girl stood beside her.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You win," Kanan sighed out in exasperation. "Can we move on?"

Nozomi pointed at the Russian blonde, who wax staring at a giant chocolate bar. The only way to win it was by knocking down milk bottles.

"You should win that for Eli-chi," Nozomi whispered into Kanan's ear. "She would like that and like you a lot more."

Kanan's face flushed when she heard the idea. "I-I can't do that! And…h-how do you know I like her? And aren't those games rigged?"

"One," Mari said, "you two are not good at hiding your feelings. It's pretty damn obvious that you two like each other. And two, I made sure that none of the games are rigged. And hey, you need to win something today."

"Ha, ha," Kanan deadpanned, unamused with . "I'll try it…I didn't know it was that obvi- Wait! Eli likes me?"

"I've known Eli-chi for quite a while. She's not good at hiding her feelings either. Just trust us," Nozomi said as she smiled.

"Alright…"

Kanan walked over to the stand. "I'll take three," she said as she handed the owner five tickets.

"Kanan?"

"You've been eying that chocolate bar for a while. I…want to get it for you," Kanan said as she blushed.

Eli also blushed from the chivalrous girl she was being treated by. "Oh…thanks."

Kanan grabbed one and took aim, with Eli looking on. The blonde saw Kanan's toned body and blushed. _Wow, Kanan has a nice body._

 _ **CLANG!**_

"Winner!" The owner exclaimed. By the time Eli was finished admiring Kanan's body, the bluenette knocked down the milk bottles in one go.

"I'll take the giant chocolate bar, please," Kanan said. Once she received it, she walked over to Eli. "This is for you, Eli."

The blonde graciously took it and blushed. "Thank you."

"I…" Kanan said. Eli was about to unwrap the chocolate, but stopped when she heard Kanan's voice. "I-"

"Let's not stop right now, ladies!" Mari declared. "We have one more stop before we can leave. Let's go!"

Mari killed the mood, and Kanan could assume that Mari couldn't care less. So, they just went with it and followed the Italian blonde and the spiritual girl.

…

"Here we are!" Nozomi declared. "The haunted house!"

Eli was trembling in fear. "N-N-Nozomi! I don't want to go!"

"Stop being a baby, Eli-chi," Nozomi said as she pouted.

"I'm not! You know that I do bad with these things!" Eli said.

Kanan coughed. "I'll…I'll make sure you have fun, Eli. If…you want to go in."

"That…would be okay," Eli said embarrassedly.

"Just be warned, _zura~_ " Hanamaru said suddenly, making Kanan jump from her spot and hiding behind Mari. "There have been rumors of people seeing shadows of a girl. There were reports of someone dying here, _zura~_ "

Eli was quivering in her spot while Mari felt Kanan shivering. The two girls told everyone that was doing the haunted house to play up this story of a girl who died. Kanan was afraid, but it had to be for the right reasons. A haunted house wasn't going to cut it.

Thus, Nozomi and Mari were struggling to not burst out laughing.

"Let's go in as pairs! We'll see you on the other side, scaredy cats!" Mari exclaimed as she and Nozomi ran into the house.

"Mari!" Kanan called out but to no avail. She sighed. "Well, should we go in?"

Eli could only nod nervously.

The main reason Eli got scared was by people jumping out at her. The darkness didn't help, but thankfully there was some source of light.

Not enough, though.

"You…Are you scared of the dark, Eli?" Kanan calmly asked.

"You won't laugh if you know that, will you?" Eli asked.

"I won't. Like I said, I'll protect-"

 _ **CLANG!**_

"What was that?!" Kanan said, interrupting herself.

"Don't be afraid, Kanan…I'll get scared more!" Eli shakily said.

After taking a deep breath, Kanan replied, "Right. Sorry."

Walking slow, the two didn't see anything that would pop out at them. It made Eli a bit calmer, but she was hugging Kanan's arm as it was still very dark.

Something else that occupied their mind was how their bodies were touching.

 _Eli has such soft hands. Such smooth skin,_ Kanan thought.

 _Kanan has such nice muscles,_ Eli thought.

Those pleasant and shameful thoughts were quickly interrupted by something touching Eli's leg.

"AHHH!" Eli screamed as she hugged Kanan tightly.

"What happened?!" Kanan worriedly said.

"S-S-S-Something touched m-my leg…" Eli stuttered out.

"O-Okay. Just…hold my hand. We'll be okay. We'll get through this," Kanan nervously said. Eli could only nod.

"Nyaaaaaa~" A voice called out spookily.

" _HAGU!_ " Kanan said as she hugged Eli back.

"Kanan?!"

"I heard s-something scary," the bluenette said, trying to calm back down.

"Well, it's gone now, right? We'll be okay," Eli said as she held out her hand.

"R-Right," Kanan said, smiling at Eli's kindness.

As they continued to walk, they found that as they were holding hands they weren't getting scared as much.

"I can see the exit!" Eli excitedly said. She saw the door being lit by the moon, and got both of their hopes up.

 _ **SLAM!**_

Their ray of hope was completely gone once the door slammed shut. The windows were lit by the moon as well.

And Kanan remembered what Hanamaru told them.

"D-D-Do you see t-that?" Kanan said, pointing and shaking at the silhouette.

"Y-Y-Yes! And I-I-I think that it's c-c-coming for us!" Eli squealed.

The two hugged each other as they knelt down and cowered for their life.

"I'm so scared!" Eli said.

"M-Me too!" Kanan replied back.

Once the figure got up to them, they saw a flashlight light up. Looking up, they saw Chika's face being illuminated by said light.

"Chika?" Kanan questioned. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, Mari-chan and Nozomi-chan said to set this up to see if you two were together yet. Did it work?"

"What? They set us up?" Eli asked.

The orange-haired girl nodded. "Yeah. They asked me, Hanamaru-chan, and Rin-chan if we could set up our haunted house to see you guys get together."

"Together?" Eli blushed, while Kanan remembered what Nozomi and Mari told her to do to for the chocolate. "Y-You think I like Kanan?"

That seemed to make Kanan falter a bit. "So, you don't like me?"

"Huh?" Eli turned her head to face the bluenette, who was looking a bit down. "N-No! I do like you. A lot, actually…I just- never mind, it's stupid."

"It's not stupid!" Kanan said as she held Eli's hand. "I like you a lot, Eli. I wanted to tell you that after I won you the chocolate. Nozomi and Mari both said that we're not good at hiding our emotions. They saw that I like you, and they said that you like me. Is that true? Because if it is…I would like that."

Eli couldn't help but smile, which made Kanan smile as well. "It is true. I do like you."

"So are you going out now?!" Chika asked excitedly. "I've been waiting for you guys to get together."

The two chuckled at Chika's eagerness. The two looked at each other and silently agreed.

"I guess we are," Eli said. "If it's okay with you."

"It is," Kanan replied.

"Yay!" Chika opened the door and motioned them to go outside. "Now, go show off! You two will be the biggest couple in the school!"

"Thanks, Chika," Kanan chuckled as the two left. Eli rested her head on Kanan's shoulder as the two held hands. "I like this. How we are right now."

"Me too," Eli said happily.

"Looks like our plan worked!" Mari gleefully said.

"Yup!" Nozomi said after. "I'm glad the two of them finally got together."

The new couple turned around to see their two best friends smiling. On the inside, they couldn't be happier. They got together because of these two lovable idiots since they were too scared to actually confess.

They couldn't be anymore pissed when looking directly at them.

"Mari, I was going to tell Eli my feelings when I won her the chocolate bar." Kanan said. "I appreciate the help, but I did not need to go through that," Kanan said, but more threateningly that time.

"Uhh…Nozomi? Help?" Mari asked worriedly.

"Umm…Well, Eli-chi! Aren't you happy that you could be so close to Kanan-chan?" Nozomi asked. Looking at her blonde friend, she could see the rage building up in her.

"I would have said yes regardless. And yet, we still had to go through that. Now, that wasn't very nice. Was it?" Eli angrily said.

"…"

"We'll give you three seconds to run," Kanan said. She pointed at Mari. "And this isn't something I'm going to lose today."

"One."

The two girls looked at each other.

"They wouldn't chase us, right?" Nozomi nervously asked.

"Of course not! They're…too scared to run!" Mari arrogantly said.

"Two."

"We should start running, huh?"

"I guess so. See you late, comrade."

"Three."

Both Nozomi and Mari dashed away to escape the wrath of the new couple.


End file.
